


Savage

by StrappyCat295



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, F/F, Murder, Smut, Vampires, savage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrappyCat295/pseuds/StrappyCat295
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a screw up on an experiment from the Alchemy Club students are going missing and return later all over campus, all of them crazed and savage. What happens when it's not a student but a vampire that goes missing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> Kind of a messy summary I know but what you gonna do when you're tired, right?
> 
> So short story time! I asked from promps on a facebook group and one came back with violence and smut. I love violence and I'm still learning how to write smut which is why it's a short bit but the violence is plentiful so take what you will from it. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think.

“Any news?” Laura asked frantically as she sat in the apartment. LaF and Perry both shook their heads.

“She hasn't been sighted and no one's heard anything,” LaF explained. “Whatever mess the Alchemy club caused this time totally shifted the building and went who knows where. People have been turning up though, so try not to worry too much.” Perry gave a reassuring smile.

“She's a centuries old vampire, she'll no doubt be fine. It's only been a week, she'll probably turn up soon. Maybe a little bruised but she'll be fine.” LaF nodded in agreement, a small smile on their lips. Laura gave a sigh and turned back to her laptop, she just wish she knew something. “I'll go get some hot chocolate.” Perry picked up Laura's TARDIS mug before walking out, LaF walking out with her. Up the corridor LaF looked to Perry.

“Should we have told her what has been happening to the people turning up?” LaF questioned. Perry shook her head. “But she's a vampire she could come back worse than the others-”

“Which is why we shouldn't worry her right now,” Perry told them as they both walked into the kitchen.

****

Carmilla coughed loudly, her body cut and bruised, her head pounding and splitting with pain. She opened her eyes groggily and looked around. Everything was hazy, why was she down in a cave? She struggled to move, her injuries tugging at her muscles. She crouched on the floor resting on her hands and knees. It was hard to gather herself. What had happened? How long was she gone? She tried to recall what was happening? She was inside the science labs, trying to find some of the more dangerous things for LaF when the entire building shook and distorted, it filled with smoke and then nothing.

Carmilla groaned loudly as she put a hand to her head, the pain getting worse. Her mouth felt like it was burning. She clasped her hand over her mouth, she felt her fangs sharpen. Her heartbeat got faster and her eyes went red. Her muscles started to trembled as her mind clouded with a simple instinct. Bloodlust.

Carmilla stood up and ran through the cave, her senses heightened. Following the twisting paths into the open forest that was on the west side of campus. The breeze carried the promising scent of humans to hunt. She didn't have to wander that far when she was confronted by a group of ten knights. Their arms and torsos covered in metal armour, swords in hand, some with shields, others held a second weapon.

“Someone call the Summers, we found her,” one of the Knights of Silas ordered. Carmilla watched one of them at the back of the group pull out a phone and called the Summers, it was vital they knew. The leader pointed his sword at Carmilla, who just stood there with a sadistic smile. “Stand down, Carmilla. We are handing you over to the Summers for containment until you've been checked over.” Carmilla laughed.

“The Knights of Silas. Of all the people I get to rip the throats out of I'm so glad it's yours,” she said happily. The leader faltered, unsure if they had heard her right. She took that moment of weakness and pounced at him, her body slammed against his shield knocking him to the floor. The knights scattered back as she sunk her fangs into the leader's throat, crunching straight through his windpipe. With a bloody splutter she ripped his throat apart, blood pouring from her mouth after she spat the flesh on the ground. She picked up his sword and held it tight, the blood dripped from her mouth and stained her plaid shirt.

“Screw the Summers. Kill her,” the second in command ordered.

It was a slaughter. Blood flew through the air, mixing with loud screams as teeth ripped and the blade cut through the flesh and armour of the knights. Carmilla groaned as a blade cut across her arm, she left the sword buried in someone's chest, she finished tearing his neck apart before dropping him. She launched herself at the attacking knight, mid-air and a black blur of smoke left the knight getting mauled by a demonic looking panther. Claws and sharp teeth ripped him apart before attacking the last few remaining knights. Limbs were torn from their bodies, savage attacks left mangled corpses.

Carmilla transformed back, kneeling in the pool of blood among all the corpses. Her arms and hands dripping with blood, her mouth split into a blood-soaked grin. Carmilla let out a cruel and gleeful laugh as she looked at the carnage she had created. Unable to contain herself she eagerly licked the blood from her hands.

It wasn't long before Danny and a group of Summers found Carmilla and the corpses. Arrows from pulled back bows were aimed at her. Danny looked sick at the sight.

“What did you do?!” Danny almost shouted unable to contain her emotions with the brutal scene before her. Carmilla didn't reply, she just focused on the blood covering her. “Fangface!” Carmilla looked up to see Danny light a torch. The flame burning extremely bright, Carmilla let out a hostile growl. “Laura has been told where you are, you want to be alive when she gets here, give up. You're sick, just like the rest of the people who have come back.” Danny pulled a sword from her belt and walked carefully towards her. “LaFontaine can help you too.” Danny stopped as Carmilla snarled and stood up, her fangs bared and claws piercing her fingertips.

“Get away from me,” Carmilla demanded. Danny just gripped the sword handle and torch tighter. “Back off or I'll kill the Summers too.” Danny swung the sword at Carmilla, faster than she expected, the blade across her chest. A gash ripped opened the flesh. Carmilla snarled and went to attack but Danny swung the torch around, keeping her at bay. Carmilla was forced back. The Summers following Danny in a wide line, keeping all of the bows aimed on Carmilla.

“I won't allow you to hurt them or Laura.” The slash of the sword came to a sudden stop as Carmilla caught the blade, it cut deep into her palms, blood gushing from them as she gripped the blade. Danny tried to pull it back but Carmilla just pulled Danny closer. Danny was close to getting bit when an arrow sunk itself into Carmilla's thigh, she let go of the sword and stumbled back. Her leg burned. With bloody hands she painfully gripped the arrow and yanked it out, a brief wisp of smoke trailed out.

“What did you do?” Carmilla questioned, her bloodlust being tainted with fear.

“Every arrow is covered in holy water,” Danny answered. “So back off or you're going to be a walking target.” Carmilla snarled and chucked the arrow down. Putting a hand over her leg wound she limped back towards the cave, the Summers following her. Leaving Danny to call LaF and tell them the problem with Carmilla.

****

LaF and Laura met Danny on the edges of the forest. LaF had a duffel bag over their shoulder and kept a tight grip on it. Before Danny led them towards the cave she explained what Carmilla had done. Laura looked confused, glancing between LaF and Danny.

“Why would she just go on a murder spree? She's good. She wouldn't just-” Laura tried to talk, unsure what she could say. Danny frowned and looked to LaF.

“You didn't tell her?” Danny snapped. LaF looked uncomfortable. Laura turned to LaF.

“Perry told me not to mention anything. She was worried about what you might think and uhh... look I wanted to tell you but Perry was really concerned. I'm sorry,” LaF said fast.

“What didn't she want you to say?” Laura questioned, her voice stern and annoyed. LaF hesitated for a minute before spilling everything.

“I've been helping with the other people who have been turning up and everyone has been not right mentally since they've come back. It wears off after a few days. They seem to go back to basic instincts. Very animalistic. The health centre's padded rooms and straight jackets have been a lifesaver and the sedatives stock has depleted a lot. The thing is we didn't know how Carmilla was going to be, being vampire and all so we decided not to tell you. We didn't want to worry you in case-”

“In case a situation like this happened?!” Laura snapped. “People are dead, if I knew I could have helped-”

“Or you could have been killed with them,” Danny interrupted. Laura looked up to her. “Laura she was just a beast. As much as I disapprove of you being kept in the dark, in this situation it was probably the right thing. That isn't Carmilla in there, that's just a vampire.”

“Beast or not, she's my girlfriend we've got to help her or at least try,” Laura said trying to calm her anger down.

“It's why I've got this,” They said shifting the bag slightly. Laura nodded. Danny cast a small smile and led them through the forest. Making sure to keep Laura away from the slaughter-ground. With the detour it took them a little longer to get there but they got to the Summers quickly. Who still remained on guard outside the cave.

Laura was startled how many Summers where present, it unsettled her that all of them were armed. Was Carmilla really that much a danger? Danny walked over to Mel.

“She retreated further into the cave, probably to keep out of direct contact but we scouted out she's got no where to go. One way in, one way out. How do you want to do this?” Mel explained.

“LaFontaine has got it handled. We're going to take Carmilla back to the Dean's place, lock her up and try to get her through it-” She saw Mel about to argue back but Danny held up her hand. “Just don't. I don't like it either but after everything I need to at least give her and Laura a chance. Everyone else went back to normal-”

“Not everyone murdered 10 armed people and nearly killed you. She a monster-”

“Mel, enough!” Danny ordered. “We're at least going to try. LaF, what have you got?”

LaF slung the bag around their front and opened it up. Moving the large chains, manacles and muzzle aside, they dug to the bottom of the bag. They pulled out a large needle full of bear tranquilliser, a full face gas mask, a can of sleeping gas, a roll of duct tape and a large bottle of holy water. Danny took the items off them.

“Everything I need to take a vampire down,” LaF told the wide-eyed girls. Laura was very uncertain about it all. “Hollis, don't worry I got this.” Laura gave an uneasy nod. Did they think that this was going to be easy? LaF took the sleeping gas canister and opened the bottle of holy water. The poured some of the water over the metal casing. “That way she won't be able to pick it up and throw it back.” They took the duct tape and attached the remaining bottle of holy water to the sleep. “Alright so I'm gonna go in with the gas mask, track down Carmilla, chuck this her way what till she out for the count. Jab her with the tranq, just in case, chain her up and drag her out.”

“And you think it's going to be that simple?” Laura said skeptically. LaF shook their head as the dug into their pocket looking for the wrist strap that had a flash-light attached to it. They tied it around their wrist and switched it on.

“Nope but out of all of you I'm the one with the most solid plan. I mean I essentially made a holy hand grenade-” A smile came to their face.

“Not the time for Monty Python references, LaF,” Danny told them casting a flicker of a glance to Laura. They put on the gas mask making sure every part of it was good and secure.

“I'll be back soon,” LaF told them. Laura didn't look as certain. LaF put their hand on her shoulder. “It'll be alright, promise.”

Before Laura could argue LaF was making their way through the protective line of Summers and heading into the cave. Danny put her arm around Laura, reassuring her that it would be alright.

****

Carefully walking through the caves LaF kept a watchful eye on any shadows, for any noises or any sight of Carmilla. Not that they really needed to worry since the blood trail and footprints of the wounded vampire marked where she went. Carmilla was sat in the area she had appeared from, clutching her wounds.

LaF saw her and momentarily faltered. They expected her to be terrifying and bloody but this was beyond savage. Carmilla looked over her shoulder before turning completely, dark hungry eyes sharpened seeing LaF. Pulling the pin and the cap of the holy water they chucked it in Carmilla's direction as she ran at them. The holy water sprayed her, burning her and causing her to retreat as the canister hit the ground close by. Filling the room with a thick smoke.

Moments later there was a heavy thump as Carmilla's unconscious body hit the floor. LaF ran in quickly and moved to her body, crouching down they took out the bear tranquilliser and sunk it deep into Carmilla's neck. Not taking any chance. It was a matter then of chaining up her wrists, arms, legs, and muzzling her. With some effort LaF dragged Carmilla out of the cave and gave her to Danny to pick up and carry her back to the apartment. LaF strayed slightly in the forest and found the slaughter-ground. It was beyond sickening and clear that everyone would have to be extra careful around her until they got her back to normal, if it was possible.

****

Carmilla was chained to the wall of the walk in freezer. Thanks to LaF and an haywire experiment the freezer had stopped working so it was a convenient place with manacles and a heavy duty door. A good place to stash and lock away a savage vampire.

Laura, Perry, Danny and LaF all stood outside the freezer. Laura and Perry had already argued about why Laura wasn't informed and how Perry had no right in holding that from her. Now it was a case of what they should do with Carmilla.

“So the others just snapped back?” Laura asked, hoping it was that simple.

“Some did. It seems to wear off in a couple of day, some needed to be restrained, others sedated, some are still under the effects. It really varies. But we don't know what will happen with Carmilla, she's already killed...” LaF trailed on from answering, seeing Laura's concern grow.

“Just explain what happens to them please, like what's causing her to be like this.”

“We still haven't figured it out and neither has the alchemy club. It seems though the shift caused a disruption mentally. All the people just act on primal instincts. It actually kind of terrifying,” LaF explained.

“So we just look after her until she snaps out of it, keep her locked up and fed.” Danny locked uncomfortable.

“For how long?” Danny questioned. “Laura, I know she's your girlfriend and that you want to stand beside her but she killed ten people. She tore throats out, cut people down with a sword, and ripped limbs off. She's not like the others Laura what if she doesn't go back? What if she hurts you?”

“She won't and we'll sort out what to do about the murders when she's back,” she argued. Danny went to retort when Laura walked off to get a bowl of water, some clothes and a medical kit to clean up Carmilla while she was still unconscious. Danny looked to Perry and LaF.

“This is such a mistake,” she commented before storming off.

****

Laura had wiped clean the blood from her arms and hands, bandaged up her hands and the cut on her arm, LaF had gone and put stitch strips over the wound on her torso, shutting the cut and allowing Carmilla's vampire healing to take over. Laura was now in the process of bandaging Carmilla's leg when she jolted awake. She growled at Laura who moved back slightly. Hoping that the chains around her wrists would hold. She wasn't at risk of getting bit, the muzzle took care of that but she still didn't want to think about what she could do without her fangs.

“Calm down,” Laura ordered before moving back and took hold of Carmilla's leg. Carmilla stopped, a frown on her face. Her eyes had returned to normal. Laura tied the bandage up tight and looked up to the now quiet Carmilla. “Do you remember anything? How do you feel?” Carmilla simply stared at her, from head to toe, a small smile breaking on her lips.

“It's hazy,” Carmilla answered, her voice dry. “I feel dirty and restricted.” She raised her hand, with what restricted movement the manacles allowed, and pointed at the muzzle. “It's rubbing against the dried blood, can you take it off for a moment just so I can wipe it away? It's uncomfortable.” Laura wanted to, it was clear but she wasn't sure exactly what Carmilla would do. She could see the hesitation. “I won't hurt you, I promise.” With those words Laura smiled and reached around, undoing the muzzle and putting it on the ground.

“You seem better,” Laura said hopefully as she dampened a cloth and started to wipe down the blood from her mouth, chin and neck. Carmilla watched carefully, staring at her caring eyes. Her eyes dragged down past her soft lips and to her neck. A smile crept on her lips.

“Well I'm not a hundred percent but it feels a little easier,” Carmilla replied, showing her distraction with the quietness of her voice. Laura looked to Carmilla and saw her focus.

“You're looking at me like you want to eat me,” Laura commented a little uneasy. Carmilla nodded. “You're not getting a meal out of me, Carm.” She couldn't help but chuckle.

“Wrong kind of eat, Cupcake,” Carmilla smirked. It took Laura a moment, to register it and another moments as a blush covered her face.

“Uh...” Carmilla brought her hands up quickly and grabbed enough of Laura's shirt to pull her forward, crashing into a passionate and eager kiss. Laura instantly dropped the cloth, her hands whipping around the sides of Carmilla's neck, pulling her closer and deeper. Laura paused briefly as her lips was tugged at with playful bites. A sharp tug of her shirt forced Laura onto Carmilla's lap. 

Being careful of the wound on Carmilla's leg Laura straddled her lap, before going back to hungry and demanding kisses that were left from her lips to her chest. Carmilla wanted all of her. She craved for her warm flesh and moans. Without thinking Carmilla thrust her hips up catching Laura off guard. Laura faltered in her kiss, a smile spreading across her lips. Laura bit her own lip as Carmilla stared up at her, her chained hands gripping onto Laura's belt and undoing her jeans.

“Carm...” Laura's voice trailed off as Carmilla's lips wrapped around her neck. Carmilla moaned gently into her hot skin.

“I want to taste you, Laura.” Laura couldn't muster a single word, she only gave an eager nod. Carmilla gave a wide grin and went to tuck her hands past Laura's jeans and into her underwear. The chains tugged at wrists, restricting her reach. Inches away from teasing and building up Laura's pleasure. Carmilla gave a frustrated groan. “I need you closer.” Without hesitation Laura moved forward, closing the few inches, allowing Carmilla's experienced fingers do what they've done so many times before. Drive Laura to the edge, make her gasp and beg, fill the air with her moans. 

Laura pushed forward, trying to get the exact pressure and spot. Her eyes down and staring at Carmilla's hand in her underwear. Her body pressed against Carmilla's body, her hot, slightly sweaty skin pressing against her ravenous lips. Carmilla faltered, she could feel the increasingly fast pulse pump in her throat, her scent getting stronger and intoxicating. It made Carmilla's desire and senses heighten further.

“Fuck,” Carmilla muttered.

“What?” she mumbled, distracted by her girlfriend's fingertips. Carmilla watched her,

“I want to taste you...” Carmilla removed her hand abruptly. It took Laura a moment to snap out of the daze. She looked up to see Carmilla's fangs bared and the vicious look in her eyes. The bloodlust was back. Laura tried to scurry backwards off her lap, Carmilla grabbed hold of her legs, her nails digging in, ripping the fabric and cutting into the skin. Laura screamed in pain but manage to kick her way out of Carmilla's grip. Blood soaked her jeans as deep claw marks cut into the flesh. Laura fiddled with her jeans, closing them as she heard footsteps run towards the freezer. Carmilla fought against the chains, trying to yank herself free. Laura's blood over-powering her senses.

The door was yanked open by LaF and Perry. Both horrified at the amount of blood Laura was losing and that Carmilla looked like she would devour Laura given the chance. Perry instantly ran to Laura's side and helped her up, LaF ran to the door and called for Danny knowing they would be best to pick up Laura and get her out of Carmilla's way. Danny responded quickly and was horrified at the sight of a trembling, almost in tears Laura. Quickly Laura was scooped up and taken into the apartment, Perry venturing off to find towels and LaF going to get a medical kit.

Laura was placed on the lounger, Danny crouching beside her. Laura groaned as the pain only seemed to get worse.

“What happened?” Danny asked concerned. Laura was hesitant to answer, knowing that it was partly her fault by getting lured into her passion.

“I took off her muzzle, wanting to try and talk to her, see how she was... I got distracted and too close. She seemed okay for a little bit but then she just turned...”

“You're lucky all she did was scratch you up,” Danny told her as both Perry and LaF walked in to help her.

****

LaF sighed as they opened the freezer door. The freezer smelt heavily of bleach where Perry had cleaned up Laura's blood, much to the disappointment of Carmilla. Carmilla had shifted slightly against the wall and had stopped pulling at the chains. A rucksack was hung over LaF's shoulder as they entered. Carmilla watched them as they moved closer but still remained out of any kind of reach. Carmilla's eyes focused and licked her lips hungrily as LaF opened the bag and pulled out a large blood bag.

“We know it's a bad idea to starve you especially when you're feral like this. It made the other students worse so I can only imagine what it would do to you and I saw the massacre you did to the Knights. You won't do that here,” LaF told Carmilla. It made Carmilla grin widely.

“Are you so confident when you're in here with me? You haven't got a gas mask and sleeping gas this time.” LaF pulled out a large glass bottle of holy water, it lessened the grin.

“I've got this though, it will stop you enough to give me time to get out and lock you in here. Then you can starve in here.” Carmilla glared coldly.

“Fine,” her voice was just as cold as her glare. She looked to the blood bag, her hunger rising. LaF noticed and cracked the seal of the tube before moving to Carmilla's side, keeping the holy water close too. They put the tube to Carmilla's mouth who wrapped her starving lips around it, slurping the blood quickly. LaF couldn't help but find it slightly impressive at how fast she was draining the bag. It put any of the Zetas at their drinking contests to shame.

The bag was empty soon, Carmilla groaned wanting more. LaF put the empty blood bag in the rucksack and turned back to Carmilla. Who was staring unblinking at them.

“I don't know if you remember or care but you seem pretty lucid right now, you hurt Laura when she was here. She's okay, we cleaned and patched her up. Just thought you might care to know,” LaF told them, getting unsettled by her locked gaze. Had she even heard them?

“I'm still hungry,” Carmilla told LaF, an unsettling edge to her voice.

“That's all I've got right now.”

There was a snapping and clinking of the chains before Carmilla rushed LaFontaine, knocking them back. In the absence of Perry cleaning up and LaF walking in, Carmilla had managed to break the chains away from the wall, giving her the freedom she desired to hunt. LaF was pinned down away from the bottle of Holy Water. They struggled under her crushing grip.

“And you said you'd be able to stop me,” Carmilla laughed. LaF screamed as Carmilla sank her teeth into their neck. She removed her mouth as quickly as she had done it, her lips burning. Carmilla raised her hands to her mouth, giving LaF they chance they needed to deliver a solid punch to her jaw, knocking her away. Standing up they placed a hand on their neck, it wasn't a lethal injury, she had missed major veins. Blood slowly seeped from the wounds.

“Never try to fight a bio-major. We know how to take things apart and predict reactions. Coating my neck in Holy Water paid off.” LaF removed their hand and walked over the bottle of holy water. “If you're so determined to get another meal you'll have to do better.”

Carmilla snarled loudly, it echoed in the broken freezer room. LaF was knocked off their feet and slammed against the slightly open door. Both of them crashed into the corridor. Carmilla got distracted by the smell of all the people in the house. J.P ran into the corridor to see LaF in a daze and Carmilla about to attack, he grabbed hold of the chains still attached to her arms and yanked them, pulling her away from LaF. Carmilla slammed to the floor, groaning as she tried to recover from the sudden unexpected jerk. LaF scrambled to their feet, shaking off the daze. Laura and Perry had both come out of the apartment after hearing the noise. Carmilla's eyes snapped open, smelling the blood through Laura's bandages. Carmilla went to go after her but J.P kept a tight grip on the chains, restricting her. 

Carmilla turned to J.P and tackled him to the floor, she was straddled over him, her fingers digging into his flesh, he groaned but kept her at bay as her teeth clashed trying to bit his face and neck. LaF who had managed to keep hold of the glass bottle ran at Carmilla and smashed it across the side of her face. J.P saw it and lifted up his arm trying to block most of the water away from him. Carmilla screamed as it burnt she lashed out but missed. leaving LaF open to punch her to the ground and off J.P. Carmilla went to grip her head but didn't have the time before LaF slammed their boot down on her head, knocking her out against the floor.

Everyone stared at LaF, horrified at what they had done. LaF was slightly breathless but helped J.P up.

“Sorry,” LaF said to him, who was a little burnt by the water. He smiled, he knew it was the best choice they had. LaF turned to the others who were still waiting on some sort of explanation. “When you're dissecting a three headed goblin in the labs and you find out it's not completely dead you learn how to knockout monsters pretty quick.”

“The large jolt to the head might bring her back to her senses,” J.P said hopefully. He and LaF then dragged Carmilla into the apartment chaining her to the lounger.

****

Twenty minutes later Carmilla woke up with a loud pained groan and struggled movements against her restrictions. Her voice was panicked when she shouted.

“Laura! Laura!” Laura and LaF both ran into the apartment, they saw her distress. “What happened?” Her voice cracked as she spoke. “I don't... Laura, what did I do?”

Carmilla was close to tears as vague flashes of what happened darted across her mind. J.P had been right to hope that the knock had brought Carmilla back. She saw flashes of ripped apart bodies, the taste of blood in her mouth, her fight with LaF, hurting Laura. All of it a blur without order. Laura explained everything and afterwards waited for the Board of Governors to punish her.


End file.
